


What I like About Us.

by ItsStillBeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry coming out as bisexual to Iris, whilst they're in a relationship because he feels comfortable enough to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I like About Us.

Barry and Iris lay on the couch watching The Discovery Channel. They had been having documentary nights since they were small and they'd flip between The Crime Channel (Barry), The History Channel(Iris) and Discovery when they wanted to talk and look at beautiful animals on mute. 

 

'Tell me something, Bear. Like, a secret.' said Iris as she played with his fingers. 'You know all of my secrets, already.' He said, grinning at her and running his fingers up her arms. At the sight of her pout he conceded, 'Okay! Sorry, I'll try to think of something.' and there is some silence as she strokes his neck and he strokes her hair and the dull din of whale noises is the only sound. 

 

'I think I...I might be...bisexual..' he says cringing slightly and looking at Iris' face for her reaction. For the most part she looks nonplussed and her line of vision remains fixed just behind his neck as she strokes his hair. Eventually she grins widely and says as an afterthought 'So, is that what you and Mike were 'experimenting' on in the garage that summer?' and Barry blushes and splutters 'No!' and Iris chuckles and looks up at him momentarily,  still fiddling with his hair. 'Sorry, Bear. I'd just always wondered.'

 

There was some silence as Iris moved her hands from Barry neck to his shoulders and started rubbing them. He could feel her alleviating his stress and he felt comfortable enough to say, 'So, is it...okay?'. He says, trailing off slightly. 

 

Iris stops rubbing his shoulders for a second and looks up at him, shocked. She punches his arm before moving her hands back to his shoulders, 'Bear, of course! What the hell  do you think I am? I'm not some bigot or something! I'm your best friend' and Barry said, 'I know, Iris, you're the best but I just thought it might be different to be in a relationship...or something.' He saw Iris raise one eyebrow at him and finished, 'I don't know what I thought.' he finished lamely and Iris chuckled and cupped his face with one of her hands moving to straddle his waist. 

 

'Barry Allen, I always want you to remember that I love every single part of your dorky self, you never have to be afraid with me, okay?' she said, punctuating her sentence with kisses to her face and finishing it with a gaze into his eyes. Barry felt himself smiling widely and spoke softly,  'I love you, Iris.' and Iris said, 'I love you too, Bear.' and started to lean in to kiss him before her eyes widened and she pulled away from a few inches from his face. 

 

'Unless, you're bringing this up for a... reason...' said Iris with wide eyes as Barry observed her quizzically. 'I'm not sure about there being more than two people in the bedroom, I mean, I'm not opposed to it, but I'm not sure I'm into it y'know...' she says trailing off and clearly musing. Now it's Barry turn to raise his eyebrow at her 'Being bisexual doesn't mean I'm into group sex, Iris.' and Iris nods rapidly and apologises as Barry continues. 'Though it sounds like it's something you're into...' he says causing Iris to blush. 'I like the idea' she says looking down at her hands, 'I mean who doesn't?' and Barry shrugs and tickles her.

 

\--------

'So, how'd you find out?'

'Hm?' says Barry, out of breath and under Iris after the make out session their tickling session had become. 

 

'I'm interested, like when did you <i> know </i> that you were into more than one gender?' she quizzes him. 'Oh...um.' Barry shifts slightly. 

 

'It's difficult because people think you have to be really um...' he pauses and colours '... _experienced_ but...'

'So have you kissed guys?' Iris said nodding. 'Oh, I've _kissed_ guys, I've just never...but I've never with anyone? So...' 

 

Iris smiles and nods encouragingly, 'It's like, I feel the same..y'know serotonin and dopamine release for guys as I do girls but I've never taken it farther with either because....well because they're not you.' he finishes lamely and Iris smiles at him, 'That doesn't make you any less bisexual or any less sexual at all, Bear'. And he grins back and tightens his hold on her.

 

'We've just got a lot of catching up to do!' she laughs. And Barry thinks that might not be such a bad idea. 

 

 


End file.
